yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Yoshida
Nana Yoshida is an OC made by Animestia. It is impossible to look at every OC on the wiki, so please tell her if Nana seems too similar to another OC! Appearance Nana is typically seen wearing the official Yandere Simulator uniform number five, which consists of a plain, white blouse, a black blazer with red accents and a matching bow, a skirt of a nearly-black color, and the default brown shoes when indoors. Her skirt, however, is of a much shorter length than that of most students, and she carries an old watering can around her waist. Nana is also often seen in blue glasses, though she does not require them at all to see, for they are merely for accessorizing purposes. She is not exactly a short woman, being five foot seven, with most of the height coming from her long legs, which remain covered by blue-green thigh-high stockings. Her hair is of a medium length and the same color as her nylons, and she typically puts it up into a low ponytail or short twintails. Occasionally, she will leave it down. She also wears a blue daisy on the left side of her hair every day, due to being a member of the Gardening Club. Her dark cyan colored eyes are medium-sized and rounded, most commonly expressing a soft demeanor. Nana is rarely seen without a smile on her face, and she will gladly pose for pictures at any time. Personality Nana is a gentle and loving woman that is quick to take action and help those around her, stranger or not. She has a big heart, and will frequently concern herself with the happiness and welfare of others. While she's not the brightest girl out there, Nana is sensitive to body language and social cues, which makes her an outstanding problem solver and mediator. However, she regularly becomes so preoccupied with others' problems that she forgets to take care of her own. A deredere through and through, Nana shows to be a positive influence on the atmosphere of Akademi High. There is never a morose moment with her around. She has the spirit of a big sister and is regularly seen behaving as such. Nana absolutely adores all of her kōhais and attempts to help the younger students to the best of her ability, whether it be showing them around the school or walking together to protect them from bullies. However, this attitude often leads to her juggling several different tasks at once, for she can never refuse someone in need of help. After the school day has ended, Nana works on her rabbit farm until it is time for bed. She puts plenty of laborious effort and commitment into her job, for it is her break from bustling school life. Occasionally, she will sneak one of her bunnies into school by hiding them in her watering can. Weaknesses As stated above, Nana's generous attitude often causes her more trouble than anything. She cannot say no to anyone asking for assistance, even at her own expense. Her personal health is often risked because of this. Trivia *Nana rarely has any sort of free time. Her schedule is so packed each day that she often does her homework during class. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Protective Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:3rd Years Category:Gardening Club Category:Demisexual